Frosted Hearts
by Invader Sah
Summary: Bartimaeus finds himself struggling with the feelings he has only felt for one other person before. Because there's just not enough BartimaeusXNathaniel stories out there. FINISHED!
1. Frosted Hearts

_Invader Sah here! Now I know people wanted me to continue 'My Miserable Life' (I couldn't believe people actually liked it! -sniffles-) and I will. Just not right now. Because I absolutely love the Bartimaeus and Nathaniel coupling, but there's just not nearly enough to go around. There's enough ZADR to keep people occupied until I get working on mine._

_Also, please note this takes place before the third book. I have yet been unable to purchase said book, so thus…yeah. Whatever. Anyone else notice all my stories so far have been sob stories? –goes cross eyed- I need to write a happy story_

Yuko: Weirdo

_Oh hush you! –swaps-_

Yuko: Oi!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bartimaus or anything else related to the book series. They are the property of Jonathan Stroud. I am making absolutely no profit from this except for the joy of those who read it (**Yuko: -coughasifcough-_Sah: -coughshutupcough-_**) I own the basic storyline of this fanfiction. That's it. Thank you, the end**

---------------------------------

Have you ever sat on a window ledge and gazed up at the stars, just thinking about what tomorrow might bring?

Sounds stupid, and mushy; I know. Believe me, I'm the last person you'd expect to see enjoying the cold night wind, humming merrily to himself like it was the last day on earth.

Hah; I wish. No, I'm trapped here like glue to paper. (1) But once I actually stop to think about it, maybe it's not as bad as I originally thought.

Briefly I turn my attention from the black blanket that covers the sky, my eyes instead gliding across the room to settle upon the only other occupant. (2)

And almost instantly my chest tightens and threatens to cut of my circulation. He could never imagine what I do at night, when he dismisses me to do as I wish. Probably thinks I wander off to do some unforgivable wickedness.

Maybe I do. Wonder if longing after a human could be considered wicked. In the eyes of all other djiin I don't doubt it. (3)

Heaving a weary sigh that was very much out of character for myself I return my gaze to the sky, not wanting to gaze at the young boy any longer; it will only cause deeper pain to myself.

Unfortunately, the gods are not on my side tonight. (4) "Bartim-" His words are interrupted by a loud yawn which almost makes me smile. Almost. He tries again. "Bartimaeus, wha-" Another adorable yawn. (5) I swear that was going to be the death of me. With an annoyed grunt he continues as fast as possible. "Bartimaeus, what's wrong?" His sentence is punctuated by yet another loud yawn.

Much to my own protests I drag my attention away from the outside to gaze at him, a happy smile slapped on my face. "What gives you the idea anything's wrong, Natty boy? I'm as happy as a djiin can get, what with the whole slavery thing." I reply cheerfully.

Sadly, he knows me all to well and his eyes narrow suspiciously. "Your lying." He accuses, and I almost roll my eyes.

"How very perspective of you." I reply blandly, letting all happiness wash from my voice like color from bleached shirt. (6)

Maybe I shouldn't have said that; it draws even more attention to the fact I'm acting rather out of character. Couldn't the kid just stay asleep and leave me alone? Nights are not the best time for me to be talking. I tend to let me guard down.

He crinkles in nose and stands up with such flourish I almost expect random people to start trumpeting horns. Now I really wish I didn't have to look at him right now; it was bad enough without seeing him in nothing but a nightgown. (7)

Pressing his fists on his hand he frowns deeply, looking like a mother hen scolding a chick all the while. (8) "So something is wrong with you!"

I curse myself for letting him back me into a corner so easily. With a small sigh I swing my legs out the window so my back is now turned to him, kicking them slowly back and forth. (9). "Mmm…so what if there is?"

Though I can't see him anymore, I have a very good feeling he's glowering at my back. "So, I want to know what it is!" he snaps, and from the sound he's making I know he's stomping the ground in a childish manner.

"Since when did you care?" Ouch; even I have to admit that was unnecessarily cruel. But damn it I'm a bad night and want to be left alone in my misery. And he just can't take the hint I want him to leave.

However he seems to decide to overlook my cold tone, because he doesn't move away. In fact, much to my shock he decides instead to occupy the space beside me on the window sill. Naturally I worry.

"Hey, Nat, what do you think your doing?" I snap, jerking my head to glare at him. He cringes slightly but manages not to be too intimidated.

"I'm sitting, what does it look like?" My turn to cringe. Maybe a few of my bad habits are starting to rub off on him.

"In a night gown? I don't think so! You'll get a cold! Hyperthermia! Heck, what if you fall out the window. 10 foot drop to the ground and you'd be flat as a pancake." (10) I fail to keep the obvious worry from my tone. He sniffs disdainfully.

"Since when did you care?" Okay, I swear my insides just twisted themselves into a not. Out of all the things I expected him to say, that was not one of them.

"I…" My voice fails me, and for a moment we sit in utter silence, him waiting for an answer and me trying to find the courage.

Finally I give a low growl, grab him by the chin, and jerk his head forward so our lips are pressed against eachother. His eyes widen in shock; hell, I'm pretty surprised myself. I don't give him a chance to respond, shoving him away with a growl.

"Since now." I hiss, then in a ruffle of feathers take on the form of a raven and dart off into the night, leaving poor Nathanial suffering severe shock.

I'm not looking forward to morning.

---------------------------------

(1) Okay, so I'm not the dandiest at metaphors. Psh.

(2) My eyes didn't actually leave my eye sockets. I could have made them if I wanted to, but I don't think Natty boy would appreciate waking up with a set of eyeballs on him.

(3) Not to mention him being a magician. I don't even want to think what another djiin would do if they found out.

(4) Maybe if I took up Buddhism and stopped killing people they may decide to grant me some favors.

(5) He's really cute, despite his rather sour attitude. He's still a kid; though you'd never tell by listening to him.

(6) Another depressing metaphor. It's too late to be thinking about these things.

(7) Let me tell you, seeing your affection in a nightgown and nothing more can seriously get your head knocked out of line.

(8) Didn't I already explain I can't do metaphors?

(9) I failed to mention I've been in Ptolemy's form up to this time.

(10) I have a feeling Nathaniel pancakes wouldn't be very appetizing.

_Nathaniel pancakes will be sold for a review each, and comes with syrup, a glass of milk, an a Bartimaeus plushies. All who pay for them will get their pancakes, drinks, and stuffies in Chapter 2. So, R&R –winkwink-_

Yuko: -smacks-


	2. Thawed Hearts

_Well here it is! Chapter 2 of Frosted Hearts :dances: This chapter is dedicated to BakuraXRaven, who encouraged me to sit on my fat butt and write._

_:hands her Nathaniel pancakes, a glass of milk, and a Bartimaeus plushie:_

_  
Also thanks to Itazura-na-kiss who reviewed as well. :hands her Nathaniel pancakes, a glass of milk, and a Bartimaeus plushie:_

_I feel so loved_

Yuko: Oh yeah…two people. Very nice :sarcasm:

_You're so mean:cries:_

**Disclaimer: Don't own Bartimaeus or Nathaniel. Wouldn't it be great if I did though? **

---------------------------------

That day, much to my disbelief, was never brought up again.

I was convinced Nat-boy would demand some sort of explanation for my completely unprovoked and unexplained actions, but the next day he simply gave me his command and that was the end of it.

To say I'm hurt is an understatement. I could have handled it if he had blown a casket or something. But the fact he acts as though nothing is like a punch in the gut. Does my affection really mean that little to him?

Shouldn't he have least asked? Shouldn't he have shown the slightest sign that it meant any to him?

Shouldn't I have learned by now to stop musing to myself on his window sill?

Obviously not. "Barti-" Damn those adorable yawns! Damn them to hell! It makes being angry at him much harder then it has to be.

"Bartimaeus what's wrong?" I offer in the most aggravating voice I can. My efforts are rewarded with a very disgruntled expression. (1)

"I am quite capable of talking myself, thank you very much." He growls, obviously not amused in the least at my imitation of him. Oh well, I tried. Not my fault everyone's a critic.

Giving a pleasant little bob of my head and a shrug of my shoulders my eyes return to the sky. "I know you are. Normally. When you're not half asleep. Sorry I'm not in the mood to listen to you constantly interrupting yourself with yawns."

I swear I can feel his glare burning into my spine. If looks could kill...my life would be a hell of a lot easier.

Sniffing disdainfully he shoves his blankets off and raises. This time I can almost hear the people playing the trumpets. But fortunately there is no annoying music to be had. Maybe life doesn't totally hate me.

Then again…I can hear his slippered (2) feet brushing against the floor as he stalks over to stand beside me. Doesn't try to get onto the sill this time luckily.

Despite my own objections I glance over at him and promptly all the blood leaves my head and takes a sharp u-turn downwards. He's in his night gown again. Just skippy. I'm starting to think becoming a Buddhist might not be so bad. Maybe the gods will be kinder to me from then on.

Arms folded tightly over his chest, he gives me his famous 'I am your master so obey me damn it' look. Nathaniel's the only person I know who can look pissed and yet still be so irresistible. Bad thoughts; bad thoughts!

"What's with you?" His voice interrupts my thoughts; doesn't help my current state of mind, unfortunately.

But luckily I'm always full of back talk so I manage to stop myself from saying something stupid like 'Huh?' or 'Wha?' Instead I offer a, "What the hell do you think is with me?"

You know, the kid's actually amazingly easy to surprise. One minute he's looking ready to dislocate my head from my shoulders (3), the next he's giving me a confused look as though I have suddenly started talking in Egyptian. (4)

"If I knew, I wouldn't be asking you, would I?" Hey, I have to give him some credit. He recuperates as almost as quickly as I do.

However I'm still the master of jibes. "If you weren't so damn stupid you wouldn't _have_ to ask me now would you!?" Maybe I shouldn't have been so harsh…but damn it to hell he's really starting to tick me off!

He stomps his feet so loudly the people beneath us actually scream at us to shut the hell up. Did I forget to mention we're staying in a hotel? Yeah. Can't quite remember why we're here. Something about a magical artifact. Seems everything is about magical artifacts these days. (5)

"Bartimaeus, I command you to tell me!" He snaps, completely disregarding the complaints coming from downstairs.

I roll my eyes. "Newsflash for you Natty-boy. You're not in your pentacle. Thus, you can't give me any new commands. So just be a good little boy and get back to bed."

Maybe he'll listen to me for once? Nope. Wishful thinking.

"Stop calling me that!" He snaps angrily, deciding not to acknowledge the fact he had little to no control over me at the moment.

"Oh, my dearest apologies Mr. Mandrake." My voice practically drips with sarcasm, and it only seems to anger him more.

"Damn it Bartimaeus, just tell me already!"

"Gees, no need to use foul language." I spit out, my temper rising just as quickly as his. But unlike his, mine is short lived and run out disturbingly quickly. I'm just not in the mood for a fight right now.

Instead I drop my gaze to the floor, hands clenching into fists. "Can't you at least _pretend _my kiss meant something to you?" (6)

There's a long pause of silence and my essence clenches painfully.

Finally a small sigh escapes my summoner and the next thing I know he's pressed up against my chest. (7)

A warm feeling spreads throughout my every being and I wrap my arms protectively around him, momentarily forgetting I'm perched on a window sill about 10 floors up.

"It did mean something to me…I just thought it didn't mean anything to you." He mumbles, his voice slightly muffled by my shoulder.

Huh, hadn't thought about that. Sometimes I forget I'm a djinni and thus my actions or words cannot be taken seriously.

"Well, good thing it meant something to both of us then, hm?" I ask in a much more chipper voice then what I've been using lately.

My only response is a yawn.

---------------------------------

(1) Still looks damn cute, despite representing a pig

(2) Is that even a word? Slippered? I don't believe so

(3) Wouldn't kill me of course. I've had my head removed more then once. Sometimes I did it on purpose

(4) Something I can do; I just choose not to

(5) The Amulet, the Staff, and the Golem's Eye…need I go on?

(6) God do I sound pathetic or what?

(7) Ptolemy's chest, my chest…all depends on your point of view

_Hah, all done:dances around like an idiot: That's two stories I've completed…both with two chapters for some reason. Hum. Whatever._

_This chapters a bit longer then the first on. Is that a good thing? I dunno. :shrugs:_

Yuko: …you seem less stupid today then normal

_Elephant boxers:gigglesnort:_

Yuko:smacks head against wall:


	3. Melted Hearts

_Well, I was planning on just leaving this story with two chapters…but so many people requested an update I decided that I owed it to them. I actually decided that a while ago, but my hunger for Bartimaeus Trilogy sadly died somewhat after reading the third book….:quietly sobs to self:_

_But my loyalty to my reviewers was too great, and I finally updated! _

_This chapter is dedicated to everyone who requested it, but especially to BakuraXRaven. Thanks for encouraging me to get my ass in gear XD_

…_Wow…Yuko didn't make a comment this whole time:shocked:_

Yuko: -passed out-

…_.huh._

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bartimaeus or Nathaniel. If I did, you sure as hell can bet I'd change the way the third book ended and make the two of them declare their love for one another! Jonathon Stroud owns them. And abused them. I'd pay lots of money to GET them, but I am not being paid in any way for this. If I was I'd use the money to buy copyrights to them. But sadly I'm not DX Life's not fair**

---------------------------------

It's strange, you know…

Over time I had grown so use to sitting on the window sill by myself, musing over life and all its complexities. Use to mourning over what I couldn't have, however pathetic or emo that may sound.

But it's nice to not have to be alone anymore.

A small sigh escapes my lips, drawing the attention of my companion perched on the wooden frame next to me. "Is something wrong?" Amazingly this time he doesn't yawn; quite a feat I must say, considering how late it must be.

"Hum?" I glance at him, a small smirk twitching at the corner of my lips. "Nope, everything's peachy. Except for _still _being enslaved…but hey, I guess being a slave has some perks."

That answer seems to satisfy him, because his attention returns to the sky.

A long moment of silence falls between us, but it's not an awkward sort of silence like what follows when a magician belches during a fancy meeting. (1) It's a pleasant sort of quiet, one that allows you time to just think about everything and enjoy the presence sitting beside you. 

"…What perks?" Somehow I _knew_ he was going to ask that question. Magicians; always so full of curiosity and annoyance. Not that his questions annoy me. He has special privileges. Like the fact I don't kill him in his sleep. (2)

Smiling slyly I look at him from the corner of my eye, wondering if I dare. "We-ell…do you really wanna know?"

He scowls, looking cute all the while might I add. May my head be chopped off and stuffed with onions for admitting it, but he's gotta be the most adorable person ever; magician or not.

"Yes Bartimaeus, I 'wanna know'. Please attempt to better your grammar." Despite the content of the sentence, it isn't said in an insulting way. More of a light tease with a hint of annoyance to it.

I gaze away for a long time, giving the question careful consideration. Should I, or shouldn't I? I can almost _hear_ my devil and angel battling it out. Sadly my angel was roasted a long time ago. Pity.

Finally I decide to give in, turning around so I'm facing my companion, leaning in slowly. His eyes widen quite comically and he leans back. But the window sill has only so much room, and his back quickly connects with the side.

"These perks." Is my only answer before I press my lips firmly against his.

I'm rewarded with a startled gasp that's lost somewhere in the kiss before the magician slowly gives into my attentions and returns it.

The kiss doesn't last long; just enough for me to savor the unique flavor that is Nathaniel(3). After a moment I pull back, drawing a small sigh from his lips and his eyes flutter open; I hadn't realized they had closed.

A faint grin appears on his face. "Yeah, I like those perks to."

I laugh before I can stop myself. This earns me a very startled look, as djinni don't laugh often in a way that isn't evil or deranged.

The moments interrupted by a yawn. Amazing as it may sound, it isn't him that made the sound. (4)

He gives me a confused look. I smile sheepishly. He laughs. Then he yawns.

For a long moment we gaze at eachother, then both of us burst into laughter.

---------------------------------

(1) This doesn't happen very often, but it's always funny whenever it does. Though I can't help but notice it's usually the djinni or imps who laugh. Usually the magicians just look disgusted

(2) Or do other such acts which would be looked down upon. Which, by the way, I would never even _dream_ of doing. I'm a djinni, not a pervert…okay…not a big one anyway

(3) Yeah I realize I haven't mentioned who I'm sitting with…I thought it was a given! Who else would it be? Really, humans…so stupid

(4) Prior to popular belief, djinni's _can_ yawn. Usually when our essences are beginning to ache

_There you have it! I hope no one was disappointed by this…I actually really enjoyed typing this up. It was fun. And fluff-tastic! Huzzah!_

Yuko: -still passed out-

……_Huh…..I miss his insults :lonely:_

_R&R peeps! Huwhoot!_


End file.
